1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a door structure of a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Usually, a door structure of a vehicle includes a door structural body comprising a door outer panel and a door inner panel arranged on the outside of the vehicle and the inside of a vehicle compartment, respectively; a module plate (carrier plate) mounted to cover an opening portion formed in the door inner panel; and a door trim member disposed inside the vehicle compartment to cover the door inner panel and the carrier plate, as shown, for example, in FIGS. 1 and 2 of patent document 1. The module plate has, assembled thereto, a support portion for supporting a door glass to be ascendable and descendable, an elevating device for raising and lowering the door glass, door accessories, such as a speaker, arranged in the door structural body, and a harness connected to these electrical components.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2001-247063